logans_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Michele Fitzgerald
Profile Michele Fitzgerald is a contestant from '''[[LS1: Kiribati|LS1]]''' and '''[[LS2: Visayas|LS2]]'''. In LS1 she competed as Kelley Wentworth where her tribe went on a losing streak. She was the last person voted out during the pre-merge stage of the game. She later returned in LS2 as a veteran of the game. LS1 Kelley began the game on the Bairiki tribe. She formed a quick friendship with both [[Rob Mariano|Albert]] and [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]] throughout the first few days. After losing the first immunity challenge on day 3, the trio decided to vote the weak link, Bob. They tried to convince [[Kelly Shinn|Purple Kelly]], Edna, and Keith to vote with them, but at tribal council the plan failed and Kelley watched as one of her closest allies, [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]], was voted out of the game. At the day 6 immunity challenge, Bairiki lost once again. At camp Kelley knew it was either her or [[Rob Mariano|Albert]] going, and in an attempt to save herself, she and the rest of the tribe voted against [[Rob Mariano|Albert]], and another one of her closest allies were sent home. Bairiki lost yet again at the Day 9 immunity challenge. Once the tribe got back to camp, the majority realized that Kelley's alliance had been right when saying that Bob was the weak link. At tribal council, Kelley and the majority voted to eliminate Bob in a 5-2 vote. Bairiki finally managed to win immunity on day 12 and were safe from tribal council for the first time. On day 13 the tribes were shocked when it was announced that there was going to be a tribe swap. Kelley was switch over to the Nanikai tribe, along with Edna, [[Kelly Shinn|Purple Kelly]], and Aubry. At the day 15 immunity challenge, Nankai lost to the new Bairiki tribe, sending them to tribal council. At camp Kelley found herself and Joaquin in the middle. The old Nanikai alliance of Candice, Joaquin, and [[Neal Gottlieb|Neal]] was trying to get Kelley to vote with them; while the old Bairiki alliance of [[Kelly Shinn|Purple Kelly]], Edna, and Aubry was trying to get Joaquin to vote with them. When Joaquin wouldn't move, the Bairiki alliance approached Kelley and at tribal council Kelley decided to side with her old tribe, and voted to eliminate [[Neal Gottlieb|Neal]]. Nanikai lost once again on day 18. The Bairiki alliance managed to get Joaquin to come over to their side where they were planning on voting Candice. Unbeknownst to Kelley, Joaquin later talked with Edna and [[Kelly Shinn|Purple Kelly]] and convinced them to vote her off over Candice; and at tribal council Kelley was blindsided when she was voted out in a 3-2-1 vote. Voting History LS2 Michele began LS2 on the Veterans tribe. When it was revealed that both tribes would be going to tribal council on day 1, Michele went back to camp being pulled 2 ways. She wanted to get [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]] out, but the majority wanted to vote [[Neal Gottlieb|Neal]]. [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]] then confided in Michele, telling her that she had found the hidden immunity idol, and that they could use it to blindside [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]]. And at tribal council the plan worked when [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]] played her idol on [[Neal Gottlieb|Neal]], thus sending [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]] to Redemption Island with only 3 votes. When the Vets returned to camp, Michele had a heated argument with her closest ally, [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]], who had been left out of the loop at the vote. After the argument cooled, the tribe went back to normal. At the first challenge of the season, the Veterans lost when [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]] failed to do the challenge. At camp, Michele tried to sway the tribe to not vote [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]], and instead vote [[Stephen Fishbach|Stephen]], which then ended up in an argument with [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]] about her loyalty. Ultimately at tribal council, Michele sided with the majority and voted out her closest ally, [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]]. She then watched as [[Peter Yurkowski|Pete]] was eliminated the next day at the first truel of the season. The Veterans then went on to win the following challenge on day 6, and was shocked on day 7 when it was revealed that [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]], the winner of the truel had the power to redraw tribal lines. In an attempt to eliminate Michele, [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]] let her stay on Samar along with [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]], with 4 Newbies. Samar went on to win the day 9 challenge, but their victory was short lived when they lost on day 12. At camp, the Newbies alliance of Christine, Erik, and Abi Maria, attempted to get Michele to vote with them to eliminate their fellow newbie, Nick. Michele agreed and the alliance decided to split the vote between [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]] and Nick, pulling in [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]] as an extra vote for Nick. At tribal council, the alliance succeeded, and Nick was sent to Redemption Island. Samar then won the next challenge on day 15, thus bringing all members of the tribe to the merge on day 16. After [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]] won the final truel on day 16, she returned to the game and the tribes merged. When it was revealed that [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]] had individual immunity on day 18, Michele was torn between two alliances. She could continue in the Dark Horse alliance with the Newbies and [[Kelly Shinn|Kelly]], or go back to her original alliance with the Veterans. At tribal council, she voted with the Vets to eliminate her former ally, Christine. On day 21, fellow vet, [[Rob Mariano|Rob]], flipped to the Newbies alliance in an attempt to eliminate [[Cirie Fields|Cirie]]. [[Stephen Fishbach|Stephen]] was part of the plan, but then reported the action to Michele. Michele then confronted him and told the rest of the Veterans Alliance about his plan, and at tribal council she managed to vote him out in a 5-4 vote. On day 24, Tyson once again won immunity and Michele found out that Erik had an idol and he was going to play it. Not knowing who to vote going into tribal council, Michele threw her vote to Erik, and was shocked when he and Abi Maria played their idols, thus negating the 6 votes against him and [[Ciera Eastin|Ciera]]; meaning with only 2 votes, Michele became the tenth person voted out and sent to Redemption Island. On day 25, Michele competed in a Redemption Truel against Christine and [[Rob Mariano|Rob]], and in a close competition against [[Rob Mariano|Rob]], Michele because the 7th person eliminated and the first member of the jury. Voting History =